Tug Of War
by Hana Rui
Summary: One is for the ramen... Two is for the guys... Three is for what happens when one uses his Evil Eyes...


**Fandom:** Getbackers

**Summary:** One is for the ramen Two is for the guys Three is for what happens when one uses his Evil Eyes

* * *

**Title: **Tug-of-War

**Author: **Hana Rui

**Genre: **shounen-ai, humor

**Pairing: **Ban Mido x Ginji Amano

* * *

"Ban-chan!" Ginji Amano whined, tugging at his partner's sleeve like a little child desperately in need of attention. "I'm starved! I think my insides are eating each other already."

The loud set of gurgling sounds rumbling through the hollow confines of the pouting blond's gut was all it took for Ban Mido to finally give in. "Okay, okay! Just shut up for a minute!" The younger guy had been pestering him for almost an hour now that it was a surprise their car hadn't run into a post just yet. He didn't know how much more of this torture his already thinning patience would be able to contain.

But seeing the childish sparkle in his partner's eyes was enough to wipe out every bit of impatience within him. Trust Ginji to make even a seething devil turn into mush and goo. If the blond kid had chosen to misbehave and hugged him instead, he would've turned into a pathetic puddle at the younger guy's feet.

_Eh?_ Ban shook his head slightly to dislodge those thoughts that were so characteristically _un-__him_. Okay, he must admit he was really famished as well, perhaps even more so than his partner. But was this hunger enough to make him think Ginji wascould actually behis greatest weakness?

Ban suddenly parked the car to regain focus and stop himself from banging his stupid head against the windshield. He bent over the steer to hide his slightly warming face as well as to stabilize his ragged breathing and his awfully muddled thoughts.

"Oh look!" There went that juvenile voice again. Ban swore if that kid didn't shut his trap up in the next couple of seconds, he would let go of any bit of restraint he had and just glomp him unconscious!

_Shit!_, he angrily reprimanded himself, surprised at his own depraved thoughts.

"Ban-chan, look!" Ginji shook his partner by the shoulder. "A ramen shop!"

At hearing those last two words, Ban's head immediately shot up from the steer, his gaze instantly locking on the establishment before which he had unwittingly parked his car.

It would've been to their best advantage if they had enough money to spend on food in the first place. But as we all know, they never did have that kind of _luck_.

"No, Ginji, let's stop by Paul's place insteGINJI!" Ban was left with no other choice but to sigh in utter frustration as he watched his partner dash into the blasted shop. "What the hell," he muttered to himself, stepping out of the car and digging his hands into his pockets before walking ever so casually into their saving grace.

Oh well, perhaps they could do with a single bowl of ramen. Just one single bowl to get them through this day... Anything for another glimpse of that priceless look of delight on the Thunder Emperor's childish face

Ban groaned inwardly, knowing full well that if he didn't get enough food into his churning stomach soon enough, he would lose himself completely. Lose himself to the factthe undeniable fact

_Oh, fuck!_, his mind screamed as he took in the intoxicating sight of those sparkling honey-colored eyes. He managed to set the bowl on the table and slip into the seat opposite his drooling partner before his senses could get completely overworked by the disturbing emotions that had been threatening to overwhelm him for the last hour.

"_Yosh_!" he exclaimed, covering up his uneasiness with feigned excitement. He grabbed his pair of chopsticks, pulled them apart a little too violently that they nearly snapped into four, cried "_Itadakimasu_" with his equally excited partner before they simultaneously began partaking of their bowl of steaming ramen as though it was gonna be their last meal.

And so they ate, strand by every tastystrand. Ravenously devouring whatever their chopsticks pulled out from the scalding stew. They went about this drill, unmindful of anything else but the gradual satisfaction of their gluttonous needs until...

Both guys looked up, meeting each other's eyes with as much silent threat as the other. They had come down to the very last noodle, one end of which was inside Ban Mido's mouth while the other end was sticking out from Ginji Amano's pouting lips.

"Let go, Ginji," Ban grunted, giving his partner the most intimidating look he knew.

"No can do, Ban-chan," Ginji grunted back, giving the other guy his most crooked smile.

"I said let go!" Ban hissed.

"_Iya__ da_!" Ginji stubbornly shot back, a determined frown instantly marring his gentle face.

"GINJI!" Ban muttered menacingly.

"BAN-CHAN!" Ginji muttered with as much foreboding force.

Realizing he had no other choice but to beat the younger guy to the noodle, Ban began drawing in more of the strand into his mouth.

"Race yah, Ban-chan!" Ginji exclaimed excitedly before he, too, began drawing in as much of the noodle from his end.

They went about this until only an inch was left for them to fight over.

"Last chance, Ginji," so went Ban's intimidating threat.

"Back at you, Ban-chan," was Ginji's resolute counter, crooked smile in place.

"You asked for it, partner." With this, Ban greedily towed in the remaining inch of the noodle, not giving the other guy a chance to move an inch. He smiled triumphantly as he watched those stupefied brown eyes grow as big as a couple of saucers when he finally reached his goal.

Feeling a little bit cheekier, he pressed his lips harder against the blond kid's stiff ones until they had no other choice but to open up to him.

Ginji moaned into his partner's mouth as his dilating eyes fluttered close. He readily submitted himself to the subduing mixture of strange emotions welling up in his nerves. He had never been kissed this way before, so might as well enjoy the moment while it lasted. It never did occur to his reeling mind that he was actually being kissed by a guy!

Oh well, it was Ban-chan anyway. What could possibly go wrong?

He easily learned the waltzing motions of the older guy's tongue and was soon losing himself to the foisting rhythm... The intoxicating heat of passion... The

The stunned blond kid opened his eyes abruptly upon feeling the last inch of noodle slip out of his mouth.

"Just one minute." That familiar cocky statement woke him out of his trance completely. And when he managed to regain enough focus, he watched in growing anger as his so-called partner casually walked toward the exit.

"_Matte yo_," he muttered through teeth grinding so hard they almost set his mouth on fire. Small currents of electricity were running convulsively up his trembling body as his face took on the color of blood boiling in his cheeks. "_MATTE YO_, BAN-CHAN!"

Ban only had a moment to turn around before he perceived his partners jarring grip on his arm and the feel of something soft and ticklishly thrilling landing smack dab on his lips.

And even though it felt like his mouth was being assaulted by a hundred tiny pins, he immediately lost himself to the passionate kiss and was even a little disappointedokay, _very_ disappointed when his gasping partner suddenly drew back.

"There! We're even!" the frowning blond kid announced with juvenile pride, his face getting doubly flushed.

"You naughty brat," Ban mumbled rather teasingly, wrapping one possessive arm around the younger guy's waist. "What you had back there was a dream, Ginji. This... is _real_." And without preamble, he plunged into the ramen-flavored cavern, his tongue once again wading in the passion-driven motions of the newfound intimacy he was now sharing with his partner. The intimacy he had been latently craving for, all this time. "Now we're even," he gasped into the bright-crimson face, his own mien gradually flushing up.

Damn this kid for making him lose his composure! Then again, damn himself, too, for readily giving in...

"_Ne_, Ban-chan," Ginji said, his face breaking into a playful smirk. "How come you kiss good in the dream, and feel like a fish for real? Even Kazuki-chan's a much better kisser than you are!"

"_N-NANI_?" His ego now badly burst, Ban Mido threw off any bit of restraint he might've had left and adroitly hauled his dumfounded partner over his shoulder, grabbing the tactless kid's butt to keep his struggling form from slipping off. "We'll see who's the better lover here!"

"Ban-chan, I was kidding!" Ginji kept his futile struggle as he was helplessly carried out of the ramen shop with a dozen pairs of glazed eyes and stiffened jaws accompanying their departure in silent horror.

After all, it's not every day that they bore witnessthough rather unwillinglyto two handsome hunks shamelessly making out inside a ramen shop!

And with such a racket, not one sensible soul remembered that the two said handsome hunks had not yet paid their meal!

"Just one minute." Ban Mido gave one last look at the eerily quiet shop before pushing his glasses up his nose and revving up their car away from another food tab.

"Ban-chan, you shouldn't go wasting Evil Eyes like that," Ginji remarked, his face marred with a guilty frown.

"Don't worry." Ban turned a rather awry grin on his partner. "When I get desperate enough, we will do it for _real_Ginji-kun."

"Eh? B-B-B-Ban-chan?"

The older guy let out a hearty laugh in response to the look of shock that instantly took over his partners face, "_Iie_. I was kidding. Who would want to kiss you anyway?"

**-end-**

**Note:** _I thought this up after seeing a commercial on the local channeltwo hungry guys, one strand of noodle and neither of them wants to let go! I feel bad they didn't choose to show what happened in the end, though. Dratz!_****

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
